Vasudha the Perilous Journey Wiki
The World of Vasudha Player Requirements: . System is modified 3.5. . Players are beginning at level 1. . Player characters are built with the Elite Array. . All party members must begin as good aligned. . All character sheets must be approved by DM upon creation and each level up. . Non-core races and classes require DM approval. No characters may begin with a level adjustment. . This is a low-magic, low-wealth setting. Magic items are much rarer than in standard settings and will usually be the reward for exploring a perilous dungeon. They will not be commonly found at shops. Casually dealing in thousands of gold will not happen in most places on the world. Setting Overview: The PCs have been born into a world that that mostly thawed little more than a century after a great ice age. Legends say that a great war known as Ragnarok pitted the greatest mortal heroes and their gods against armies of monsters. The world was nearly wiped out due to the cataclysmic destruction. Dinosaurs, once plentiful, died off due to the cold. Many say that the gods are dead, others say that they will one day return. Either way, the current generations do not remember their names. Much knowledge has been lost. Most humanoid races live in small, isolated villages along rivers or hunter-gatherer tribes where game is plentiful. Monsters lurk everywhere. However, the receding ice has also revealed ruins of lost civilizations which may hold treasures or keys to knowledge of the past. There are those that are bold enough to leave the relative security of their villages to seek out these treasures but most never return. Still, the thirst for adventure has called to you. Some may seek a magical weapon with which to fight against invading monsters. Others may seek to unravel the mysteries of where they come from. Some seek to learn the names of the gods that they might call upon their blessings once more. Some seek ancient knowledge to dominate their world and remake it according to their desires. Some quest to ensure that buried power does not fall into the wrong hands. Humans are the most common race. There are two breeds among them: modern humans and neanderthals who devolved and became nomadic hunters to better adapt to their climate.The two species don't often come into contact but they are not so different that peaceful relations are impossible. Orcs and goblins are thought to have been human, once, but have taken on different evolutionary paths entirely and often seek to destroy other civilizations they encounter. Dwarves, elves, gnomes and halflings all became isolationist after the cataclysm. To humans they are thought of as almost mythical beings, faerie folk who waited out the cold in underground kingdoms and enchanted forests wrapped in illusion. However, with humans venturing out into the thawing world there is a good chance they may very well encounter these elusive races once again. Contents . New Classes . New Feats . New Monsters . Rules Modifications . Characters - will also have non-player characters . Deities . Cosmology - places in the main world found under material plane . Timeline Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse